La Corona de Diamantes
by incestyaoilady
Summary: El joker ha robado lo más importante del Rey de Diamantes, y a Francis no le importan los medios para recuperarla.


¡Hola! Hacía tanto tiempo no pasaba a dejar una historia por acá :'D. Tanto que me pregunto, ¿quitaron la posibilidad de ponerle negrita al texto y líneas que separen, o sólo es mi navegador troleandome? Anyways~ ¡Vengo a dejar PruFra! Cardverse!PruFra~ Porque el PruFra necesita más amor por parte de este mundo! Espero que les agrade. - Lo único que podía oírse en aquel pasillo desértico del castillo del Reino de Diamantes, era el golpeteo de los zapatos del rey contra el piso de mosaicos dorado. El monarca corría, con su respiración agitada por el cansancio, al joker, que simplemente caminando rápido mantenía una buena distancia. –¡D-Devuélveme eso! –exigió el hombre de cabellos rubios, largos hasta los hombros, vestido con sus ropas de rey, haciendo reír al peliblanco de chaqueta negra con detalles en rojo–. ¡Gilbert, maldita rata, devuélveme mi corona! Efectivamente, el joker, en una de sus manos y con completo descuido, sostenía la corona del rey. Corona que ayudaba a mantener la cabeza del joven regente en su lugar, puesto que si el objeto no se encontraba sobre su mata de pelo, de ser visto por algún miembro de la corte, significaría una decapitación segura. Y eso Gilbert lo sabía, por eso se divertía tanto. Rió más fuerte y con mayor diversión al llegar a una ventana. Se volteó bruscamente sin tambalearse, y le sonrió con maldad al rubio, que paró de inmediato apenas llegando a respirar, mirando con temor al joker y su corona, que sobresalía por el marco de la puerta, lista para caer al vacío. –No... –murmuró–. ¡No, no... no lo hagas! –¿Que no lo haga? ¿Que no lo haga o si no qué? –molestó, haciendo girar la corona entre sus dedos. –Yo... ¡Si me la devuelves te daré todas las riquezas que quieras! –dijo, dando un paso al frente, estirando sus manos hacia la otra persona–. ¡Cualquier cosa que desees, te la daré! –Um... Tengo muchas formas de conseguir lo que deseo~ –entrecerró los ojos, soltando lentamente la corona hasta sostenerla solamente con uno de sus dedos–. Deberá pensar en algo mejor, rey Francis. El labio inferior el aludido tembló, pero lo mordió antes de que el otro lo notase. –¡D-Damela! ¡No estoy bromeando! –y, olvidándose de continuar la negociación, volvió a correr hacia el albino para, prácticamente, tirársele encima. Gilbert no se sorprendió, era algo que se veía venir. Simplemente la dejó caer. Francis sintió que el alma se le escapaba en un último aliento. Empujó al joker, inclinándose sobre la ventana, viendo el objeto colisionar contra el suelo, creyendo incluso haber oído el sonido que produjo aunque eso fuese imposible. Estiró una mano hacia la corona, como si fuese a servir de algo. Como si su brazo se alargase metros hasta poder tomarla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas debido al miedo. Gilbert rió en un tono bajo, acercándose por detrás al rey de ojos azules. –¿Quieres que la recupere por ti? –susurró, abrazándolo por la cintura y susurrando en su oído. El monarca tragó saliva e hizo de su mano un puño, viéndose venir lo que continuaría–. Ya sabes lo que debemos hacer~ ~~~~ No iba a ponerse de pie, definitivamente no lo haría. Su trono era muy cómodo como para querer ponerse de pie, el dolor de su trasero era insoportable incluso estando sentado, no quería imaginarse cómo sería parado. Tenía la mejilla inflada. Estaba molesto, pero tenía su corona. ¿Molesto por la situación en la que estaba, donde apenas podía moverse sin querer gemir de dolor? No. Molesto por las últimas palabras que oyó del joker. "–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó en la cama, adormecido. El albino, que estaba colocándose sus pantalones, le sonrió. –Al Reino de Tréboles, a ver al rey. No eres mi única diversión, diamantito~" Bufó de sólo recordarlo. Golpeó el apoyabrazos del trono. Tal vez, más que molestia, eran celos, pero eso no era algo que él fuese a admitir. ~~~~ Su Jota corría de aquí para allá, y él sólo lo veía buscar 'algo' con desesperación. Cuando se le ocurrió preguntar, Vash contestó: –La reina perdió su corona. Francis tragó saliva, apretó sus dientes con fuerza, e hizo puños ambas manos, dejando sus nudillos en blanco. De acuerdo, sí eran celos. 


End file.
